Dark Yugi and Mai Kujaku's Duel (manga)
Dark Yugi and Mai Kujaku, faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. It was the first Duel of the Duelist Kingdom finals. Events Prior Dark Yugi and Mai each earned 10 Star Chips qualifying them for the Duelist Kingdom finals. They were paired to face each other in he first round of the finals. Mai decided not to use her Aroma Tactics, confident that she no longer needed tricks to win. Dark Yugi had his eyes set on facing Pegasus later and only regarded Mai as a small obstacle in his path. The Duel Mai's turn Mai Summoned "Harpy Lady" in Attack Mode. Dark Yugi and Jonouchi both assumed she would be using the same strategy as she did against Jonouchi earlier and did not foresee any difficulty. Mai played "Mirror Wall" face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zone. Dark Yugi's turn " attacks his reflection due to "Mirror Wall".]] Dark Yugi Summoned "Gaia the Fierce Knight" and got it to attack "Harpy Lady". Mai activated "Mirror Wall" causing "Gaia" to attack his own reflection instead and halve his attack (2300 → 1150 ATK). Mai's turn Mai equipped "Harpy Lady" with "Cyber Bondage" (1300 → 1800 ATK) and got it to attack and destroy "Gaia" (Dark Yugi: 2000 → 1350 Life Points). Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi played "Spellbinding Circle" face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and Summoned "Summoned Skull". "Summoned Skull" attacked "Harpy Lady", but again, Mai used "Mirror Force" and explained Dark Yugi should have taken note that it was a Permanent Trap Card. The mirror blocked the attack and halved the ATK of "Summoned Skull" (2500 → 1250 ATK). Jonouchi and Anzu began to worry that Dark Yugi was playing too impatiently and attacking quickly without thinking. Mai admitted that the Duel was turning out to be a letdown; having wanted to face Yugi for so long and seeing him play at a low level of skill. She accused Dark Yugi of thinking about Pegasus and not regarding her as worthy of his attention. Dark Yugi angrily insisted that they get on with the Duel, but Mai saw through his intimidation and said that aggressive men are weak and use their anger to hide their weakness. Jonouchi told Dark Yugi not to listen as Mai was trying to provoke him. However Anzu wondered if the provoking was to beat him or rather to bring out his proper duelist ability. It worked as Dark Yugi began to focus on Mai moreso than Pegasus. Mai's turn Worried about Dark Yugi's face-down, instead of attacking, Mai used "Harpy's Feather Duster" to destroy it. Dark Yugi revealed that it was "Spellbinding Circle" and put it in his Graveyard, saying that Mai would have fallen into his trap had she attacked. Mai replied that she was a cautious player and Dark Yugi should follow her example. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi switched "Summoned Skull" to Defense Mode and Summoned "Feral Imp" in Defense Mode. Mai's turn Mai equipped "Harpy Lady" with "Electro-Whip" ("Harpy Lady": 1800 → 2100 ATK) and attacked and destroyed "Feral Imp". Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summoned "Saiga" in Defense Mode. He worried that if he did not do something about "Mirror Wall", Mai would win by attrition. Mai's turn Mai Summoned "Harpies' Pet Dragon" in Attack Mode. It gained 300 ATK for each "Harpy Lady" she controlled ("Harpies' Pet Dragon: 2000 → 2300 ATK). "Harpies' Pet Dragon" attacked and destroyed "Summoned Skull". Mai said that Dark Yugi had lost sight of something, which is "something you can show, but can't see" and until he found the answer he would not be able to defeat her. Jonouchi yelled that that was the riddle he asked Mai and asked if she even knew the answer. Mai replied that she came up with an answer of her own. Jonouchi answered on behalf of Dark Yugi, saying it was "friendship". However Mai said he was incorrect and her answer was not so much of a cliché. Mai thought to herself that Jonouchi should know the answer since he taught her it. If Jonouchi can say why he beat her, he should know the answer, Mai thought and wondered if Dark Yugi will be able to figure it out. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi tried not to get distracted by Mai's words and began his turn. He drew "Dark Magician" and thought it would be strong enough to destroy "Harpies' Pet Dragon" if it wasn't for "Mirror Wall". Dark Yugi Summoned "Dark Magician" in Defense Mode and played "Mirror Force" face-down. Mai's turn Mai activated "Shadow of Eyes", causing "Harpy Lady" to emit pheromones forcing "Dark Magician" into Attack Mode (ATK: 2500) and causing him to attack. "Mirror Wall" blocked the attack and halved his attack ("Dark Magician": 2500 → 1250 ATK). Mai activated another "Harpy's Feather Duster", destroying Dark Yugi's face-down "Mirror Force". "Harpies' Pet Dragon" then attacked and destroyed "Dark Magician" (Dark Yugi: 1350 → 300 Life Points). Dark Yugi worried that with "Shadow of Eyes" and "Mirror Wall", he couldn't defend or attack and feared he was going to lose. Anzu thought Mai was playing much better than she did against Jonouchi and Jonouchi thought he must have been lucky to win back then. However Mai insisted that Jonouchi didn't win because of luck and asked if he knew how he got this far in the tournament. Jonouchi replied that it was because of his friends and that is how a bad player like him got this far. Mai agreed and elaborated that he was able to accept his weakness and work on it. She said that was the true strength of a duelist, which she learned from Jonouchi and explained that a duelist's courage isn't tested when they win, but when they lose. She said that a strong heart is born when you prepare to lose and asked if Dark Yugi had that heart. Dark Yugi remembered his Duel with Kaiba when Kaiba threatened to kill himself if he lost. Dark Yugi admitted that he was afraid of losing back then, but Yugi wasn't. The strength of Yugi made up for Dark Yugi's weakness, Dark Yugi thought and realized that it was what he could show but could not see. Dark Yugi said that he was proud to face Mai and that the real Duel began at that point. ;Dark Yugi's turn " destroying "Mirror Wall".]] Dark Yugi drew "Brain Control" and used it to take control of "Harpies' Pet Dragon". Mai shrugged and said that the dragon was her harpy's servant and it wouldn't attack its master even when brainwashed. However Dark Yugi was already aware of this. Dark Yugi played "Monster Recovery" face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Dark Yugi Summoned "Catapult Turtle", placed "Harpies' Pet Dragon". When "Mirror Wall" appeared, "Catapult Turtle" launched "Harpies' Pet Dragon" at it, destroying it and inflicted damage to Mai equal to half its ATK. (Mai: 2000 → 850 Life Points). ;Mai's turn With "Catapult Turtle" stuck in Attack Mode, Mai thought she should be able to win by attacking it, but was concerned about Dark Yugi's face-down card. As she wondered about whether to not to attack, she noticed Dark Yugi's confident eyes seemingly tempting her into attacking. Fearing he was planning something Mai used "Kaleidoscope", multiplying her "Harpy Lady" into three. They could function together as "Harpy Lady Sisters" (ATK: 2700) or individually as "Harpy Lady 1" (ATK: 2100), "Harpy Lady 2" (ATK: 2100) and "Harpy Lady 3" (ATK: 2100). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi revealed that Mai would have won had she attacked, as his face-down was just a bluff; "Monster Recovery". With Mai able to win next turn and none of the cards in his hand capable of stopping it, Dark Yugi used "Monster Recovery". He shuffled "Catapult Turtle" and his hand back into his Deck and drew five new cards; "Celtic Guardian", "Monster Reborn", "Kuriboh", "Griffor" and "Mystical Elf". Dark Yugi couldn't see anything he could do to save himself and wondered if he was finished. However Anzu told him not to let those sleazy harpies get their way with him. This reminded Dark Yugi why his monsters were being forced into Attack Mode; the pheromones from "Shadow of Eyes" attracted the opposite sex, so he played "Mystical Elf" in Defense Mode. Being female, she was unaffected the pheromones. Mai's turn Mai used "Monster Reborn" to revive "Harpies' Pet Dragon" ("Harpies' Pet Dragon": 2000 → 2900 ATK). "Harpy Lady Sisters" attacked and destroyed "Mystical Elf". Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi rested his faith and the faith of the people he was trying to save on his next card and drew "Swords of Revealing Light", which he activated, preventing Mai from attacking for three turns. Dark Yugi planned on using this time to Summon "Black Luster Soldier". Dark Yugi Summoned "Kuriboh". Mai burst out laughing at how weak it was and how it was getting exited by the pheromones. Dark Yugi explained that out of the thousands of cards he could have chosen from, he believed in "Kuriboh", that is why he put it in his Deck and it is a part of the puzzle. Mai's turn Mai passed. Dark Yugi's turn "Mystical moon" was inexplicably added to Dark Yugi's hand. Dark Yugi drew "Polymerization" and used "Monster Reborn" to revive "Gaia the Fierce Knight". Mai said "Gaia " was at least stronger than "Kuriboh", but still no match for "Harpies' Pet Dragon". However Jonouchi and Anzu were convinced Dark Yugi had a plan. Pegasus realized Dark Yugi was trying to Summon "Black Luster Soldier" and wondered if he would be able to draw the critical card. Mai's turn Mai drew another "Harpy Lady" and planned on Summoning it after "Swords of Revealing Light" wore off. Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi drew "Black Luster Ritual" and Set it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Dark Yugi Summoned "Griffor" (ATK: 1200). As he ended his turn, the effect of "Swords of Revealing Light" wore off. Mai's turn Dark Yugi activated "Black Luster Ritual", sacrificing a LIGHT monster, "Griffor" and a DARK monster "Kuriboh" to enfuse "Gaia the Fierce Knight" with chaos, creating "Black Luster Soldier". "Black Luster Soldier" attacked and destroyed "Harpies' Pet Dragon" (Mai: 850 → 750 Life Points). With no way of winning, Mai surrendered, to prevent her harpies from being injured. Aftermath Cards used The following cards were used in this Duel: References Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels (manga)